justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Krypto
|Image=Krypto.jpeg |Realname= |Aliases=Superdog |Identity= |Species=Kryptonian Dog |Nationality= |Base=The Fortress of Solitude |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eyes=Black |Hair=White |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 008}} Krypto is the dog owned by Superman Secundus. Originally a Kryptonian animal sent into space to test the rocket that brought Superman to Earth, he was discovered by Superman and has gained similar powers on his exposure to Earth's sun. History Krypto was originally the toddler Kal-El's dog while they were on Krypton. Jor-El, testing prototypes for the rocket that would eventually send Kal-El to Earth, decided to use Krypto as a test subject. However, Krypto's rocket was knocked off-course; the rocket drifted through space for years. Eventually it landed on Earth, where Krypto was reunited with the now-teenaged Clark Kent. Due to the environment (Earth's yellow sun and lower gravity), Krypto possessed the same powers and abilities as his master, although his physical abilities were proportionate to his smaller size and species, similar to an ordinary dog vs. a human. Certain sensory abilities of Krypto's (senses of smell and hearing) would be more acute than those of Superman, just as an ordinary dog's senses would be more acute than those of an ordinary human. When not accompanying Superman, Krypto spent much of his time romping through space; while on Earth, however, he stayed with the Kent family, posing as their pet dog, "Skip". In that identity, his guardians applied a brown dye patch on his back for a disguise which Krypto could burn off with his heat vision when he went into costume. Appearance Krypto appears as a white dog of generic pedigree. When fighting crime, Krypto usually wears a gold collar, a miniature facsimile of the famed Superman-"S" symbol for a dog tag, and a dog-sized version of Superman's cape. Powers Krypto has a broad range of powers brought about by his Kryptonian physiology: while exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, he is able to photosynthesise that energy and use it for a variety of exceptional gifts: * Superhuman Strength (Has been seen to lift objects over 300 tons in weight) * Invulnerability (Immunity to most non-magical effects with less power than a rocket launcher) * Superhuman Stamina * Flight (Flying speed of approximate 500mph) * Superhuman Speed (Running speed of approximately 500mph; a mundane task that would take a normal person 1 hour's work takes Superman approximately 12 seconds.) * Superhuman Senses (Including long-range hearing and vision, ultra-hearing, microscopic vision down to the DNA level and X-Ray vision through most substances excluding lead.) * Heat Vision Krypto's powers have grown as he has aged and been exposed to more and more sunlight. In theory, this may include developing additional powers. Krypto's powers fade if he finds himself under the glare of red sunlight, including if simulated technologically. He also finds his powers fading if exposed to Green Kryptonite, and the radiation from that rock is fatal if large doses are exposed over a prolonged period of time. In addition to the above weakness, Krypto's invulnerability does not protect him from magic. Spells and enchanted items bypass his normal hardiness, though the rest of his powers remain intact. Allies & Enemies Allies * Power Woman, Superman Secundus' "Aunt" and fellow Kryptonian. * Superman Secundus, owner Category:Superheroes Enemies * Bizarro, a strange mirror image version of Superman with limited intelligence. * General Zod & Ursa, Superman Secundus' birth parents * Mister Mxyzptlk, the playful 5th Dimension imp Category:NPCs Category:Characters